Today's world is very stressful. To escape from the stress, many people regularly leave the urban areas and visit more peaceful locations such as picnic grounds, woods and beaches. Although these people want to escape from the stresses of modern life, they do not want to leave all of modern life's conveniences behind. As a result, these people take many items along for the trip, such as beach umbrellas, folding chairs, thermoses, bottles, clothes, toys, magazines, books, food, dishes, cutlery, glasses, musical instruments, and the like.
Typically, these items are carried in a car or truck to the traveler's selected destination. A problem arises, however, when the car or truck can not be driven to the exact spot where the traveler wants to picnic, swim or engage in other recreational activities. As a result, the traveler must either leave some of the convenience items in the car or carry them all by hand to the final destination. Either alternative is undesirable.
Use of a folding cart can alleviate these difficulties in transporting desired items to a chosen destination such as, e.g., a spot on the beach or other outdoor destination.
Among devices which are somewhat similar to folding carts are shopping carts, golf carts, baby carriages with or without sunshades, portable tables, and the like. Often, several of such devices are used together, e.g., a portable table, a shopping cart and an umbrella stand. This is cumbersome, and portable tables are known to be unstable.